Something To Show You
by chartreuseian
Summary: What if that damn phone hadn't started ringing when it did? Outtake from chapter 18 of Forget Me Not, as promised!


**And here is the promised outtake I held hostage for reviews! Yay blackmail :P**

**Massive love to all who have been reviewing Forget Me Not, you kept me going when all I wanted to do was throw this damn chapter out the window!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Unhand me, Mr. Tesla," she cried in mock indignation as his hand slid to her ass but Nikola only smiled.<p>

Abruptly he spun them around, grinning at her as he squeezed her through the loose fabric of the slightly fuller skirt she'd chosen for the day while he walked her back the few steps to the edge of her desk.

"Not a hope in hell," he growled with a toothy grin as one hand flew to her waist and the other down to grab her knee, hoisting it around his hip as she landed on the solid wood of her desk. In an instant his lips captured hers, the fire of the kiss mirroring the fiery sunset that lit the encounter. Helen moaned into his lips, threading one hand into his hair as the other held tightly to his shoulder.

Their kiss was messy and hurried but it was sending Helen delirious with pleasure. His teeth nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue duelling with hers, all of it was almost too much for her to handle and simultaneously not enough.

He stepped closer, forcing her other leg to hook around his calf as both his hands massaged her hips roughly while she pulled him closer and closer, arching her back in an attempt to feel his body once more pressed to hers.

Gasping she pulled away, allowing him to drop his head to her shoulder. With trembling fingers she drew a line over his shoulder, enjoying the way the muscles twitched before dragging them to the top button of his shirt.

"Helen," he gasped between heated kisses against her neck. Helen only moaned in response, bucking her hips in the hopes of getting the hands that held her steady to move a little. She had no problem undressing him but his participation would make things far more enjoyable.

He growled as her hips came into contact with his and she whimpered at the bulge she found, her experience with said bulge just a few hours previous still fresh in her mind.

"No," he tried again, squeezing her waist as she popped a few more buttons.

"Niko," she whispered in response, clutching at him tighter with one arm as the other hand slid into the now open top of his dress shirt. Unable to keep from smiling, she let her nails scratch across his chest, pleased when he moaned in response, his eyes drifting shut as his head dropped to her shoulder.

"Please," he muttered, one hand sliding to her hip. "I... I... I wanted..."

"Nikola," she all but growled as she pushed him up a little, giving herself the room to sit up properly at attack his shirt with both hands.

As she began pulling his shirt where it was neatly tucked into his pants he moaned again, thrusting his fingers into her hair and dragging her mouth up to his. Their tongues danced for a moment, distracting Helen just long enough for him to reach down and grab her hands.

Pulling back he looked down at her, breathing heavily and eyes darkened with lust.

"I wanted to show you something," he said, his voice low and rough but Helen couldn't stop the pout that appeared on her lips.

"Then show me," she said huskily, shuffling forward on the desk and hooking her legs around his while giving him her most inviting look. He may not be willing to let go of her hands but she wasn't going to let him get away.

"Helen," he said warningly, swallowing heavily as she grinned up at him.

"Niko," she whispered, rubbing his calf with the pointed toe of one shoe. He said nothing, simply staring into her eyes but she felt his hands loosen ever so slightly around her wrists.

"Please?" she simpered, using the smallest voice she could muster whilst tilting her hips back, pulling gently to get him to move forwards. His shirt was hanging open, exposing a glorious strip of chest to her and not being able to touch him was killing her.

In a second his eyes darkened and he growled, letting go of one hand as he swept it behind her, clearing a space and unceremoniously dumping all her belongings on the floor.

Her back hit the polished surface of her desk hard but just as the breath began to escape her, Nikola's lips crashed against hers, hungrily nipping at her while his hands grabbed and caressed her harshly.

Moaning at the treatment, Helen hiked her legs up his back and thrust her fingers into his hair, holding him tightly to her. His tongue was hot and demanding against hers as he dominated her, his entire body pressing down upon hers as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her snugly against him. She gasped at the feeling of him pressed against her so tightly but as he began to suckle her pulse point hard enough to leave a very long lasting mark she let her eyes close, enjoying just the sensation of having him invade her every sense.

After a few minutes of frantic kisses, he pulled back slightly, his eyes dark and gleaming as his chest rose and fell harshly.

"You are evil," he growled, hands flying to her button up top. Before she knew what was happening buttons were flying and the cool air of her office was hitting her exposed torso. She opened her mouth to protest, complaint ready on her tongue but, as he bent his head to suck on her nipple through the thin silk of her bra, it very quickly morphed into a strangled moan.

"Oh _God_," she cried, body convulsing as he bit down gently and her arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders.

For a long, glorious minute Nikola lavished attention on her nipples, sucking and nibbling until she thought she couldn't stand it anymore. Finally he pulled back, leaving her gasping for air and squirming against him.

"Nikola," she began, reaching for him but he grabbed her hands again, pinning them to the desk as he pinned her with a glare.

"Stop," he growled, slowly letting go of her hands, trailing his fingers back to her hips where, slowly he began to hike up the fabric. She began to move her hands, intent on helping him to undress her but the moment she moved, he grabbed her again, leaving her thighs partially exposed.

"Stay still," he ordered quietly. He waited for a moment until certain she'd comply and then went back to his task of pushing up her skirts. When finally all the lay between them was the thin barrier of her panties, he smiled and stepped back.

She mewled in protest but then his hands returned to her sides and, with a hard tug, he divested her of her panties.

"Hold on to the desk," he ordered, leaning over her and pulling her hands to hold the wood above her head. Pressing one last soft kiss to her lips he began to travel down her body, kissing and licking and nibbling a path that had her gasping and knuckles turning white as she held onto the edge of her desk.

After a lingering kiss against her exposed hip bone, Nikola pulled back, standing up as he grabbed her hips to hold her steady and, with a dark look that sent pleasure spiralling through her body, leant down.

At the first touch of his tongue against her she was shuddering, each flick driving her mad with pleasure.

"Niko," she mewled, bucking her hips as his talented tongue continued to bring her higher and higher. Finally, when she thought she could stand no more, he turned his head, pressing a kiss to the inside of each thigh as he let her cool down. She could feel him grinning against her but rather than chastise the obvious ego stroking this was giving him, she smiled too. The fact that her pleasure brought him pleasure was slightly intoxicating and, as he brought his mouth back to her and she cried out inarticulately, it went a fair way to easing her embarrassment.

"_God_, Nikola!" she moaned as he hiked her legs over his shoulders and as the pleasure began to grow, she couldn't help the whimpers that slipped from between her teeth.

She was on the edge, barely holding on to her sanity and her climax when he pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Niko," she couldn't help but whine. He grinned down at her, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to her ankle as it rested on his chest.

"That was for ruining your surprise," he growled, his voice just barely taking on the vampiric timbre she was longing to hear.

"Please," she gasped, shifting her legs to drop down and wrap around his waist. "Please," she said again, sitting up and reaching for him.

Both their fingers were trembling as they attacked his belt, pulling at the leather until she was able to thrust one hand down into his pants, pushing aside his boxers as she began to roughly stroke him.

Nikola moaned, head falling back while one of his hands made its way to her chest, tweaking her already sensitive nipple through her bra.

After a few minutes of her skilful handling he pulled back, grabbing her wrist.

"Careful," he said warningly and she chuckled at the utter desperation in his eye. Extracting her hand from his grasp she grabbed his loosened pants and, with a hard tug the fell to the floor. His boxers quickly followed and, with a little desperate scrambling he was poised at her entrance, the tip of his cock brushing against her.

"Hurry up," she growled, tossing her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He shuddered in response, wrapping one arm around her waist as he kissed her thoroughly and then, in one smooth move he thrust up into her.

Helen gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as she locked her legs around his waist.

"Nikola," she breathed, lip trembling as he panted against her neck. Slowly, when her body finally ceased shuddering at the glorious intrusion he provided, she began to move, thrusting her hips against his in clear invitation. It took him no more than a moment to get the message and, in seconds he was thrusting hard and deep within her.

Pleasure was snaking up her spine and Helen clutched at him.

"Harder Niko," she ground out, letting her head fall backwards while his teeth scraped up and down her neck.

"Helen," he growled, slamming into her, forcing the desk back with each thrust. Helen whimpered, threading her hands through his hair to drag his mouth back to hers.

Moaning into his lips she dug her heels into his thighs, shivering in pleasure as he groaned in response.

"I can't... I can't..." he growled, slipping a hand between their now sweaty bodies to squeeze her breast roughly, thumb slipping across to brush over her nipple.

"Nikola," she moaned, eyes screwed shut as his thrusts became more erratic. He groaned once more, slipping his hand down further until, with a simply swipe across her clit, she came long and hard, inarticulate moans falling from her lips.

It didn't take long after that for Nikola to growl his release in her ear, his hips pistoning hard as his climax prolonged hers.

After what felt like a lifetime and Helen was finally able to breathe once more, she sighed, clinging onto Nikola with all the strength she had left.

"Sorry about... ruining your... plans," she gasped against his neck and he chuckled.

"Let me bring out your whip next time and I'll forgive you," he muttered in response, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on her hips.

She hummed in contentment and snuggled closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she enjoyed the utter relaxation spreading through her body.

"As much as I enjoy this," he said eventually, one hand moving up to stroke her now tangled hair. "It's unbelievably uncomfortable."

"Sadly," Helen said with a sigh, leaning back to give him a smile. "I have to agree."

He pulled a face before swooping down to drop a kiss on her cheek and then moving back slowly.

Helen's back arched, instinctively following him but she fought the urge to pull him back, the low ache in her back from the awkward angle getting the better of her.

When she was finally sitting upright, Nikola was already mostly dressed, his pants refastened and shirt buttoned and his hands went to her blouse, fiddling for buttons that, it turned out weren't there.

"Whoops," he said with a grin, looking not even a tiny bit apologetic for his actions.

"Oh, I'm sure you can make it up to me," she purred, reaching out to grab the fabric of his shirt and pulling him in for a leisurely kiss.

He grinned against her lips before pulling back, smiling broadly down at her. His face momentarily creased in disapproval but, before she could ask what was the matter, he was darting over to the couch, grabbing his discarded jacket before returning to her side.

Wrapping it gently around her shoulders, he smiled.

"Now that you are more appropriately attired, are you ready to see my surprise?" he asked, helping her to slide off the desk.

"And here I was thinking that that was enough of a surprise for today," she replied with a grin, pleased when he chuckled in response.

"This was an unexpected interlude," he corrected, offering her his arm. "Now come on, I still have that thing I want to show you."

"So impatient Nikola, that's unlike you," she quipped as he led her from the room.

"Har, har," he said dryly, rolling his eyes. "Just wait until I get my hands on that whip, then I'll show you just how patient I can be."

Helen swallowed heavily at the image he presented, clinging to his arm as he chuckled.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked, her voice a little thicker than normal.

"Your bedroom," he said nonchalantly.

"Our bedroom," she corrected softly after a pause, earning a strange little smile from him.

"Yes, well, our bedroom. And no, I'm not telling you any more than that."

Helen pouted but Nikola only laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the surprise will be explained in later chapters of FMN :P <strong>


End file.
